


Obliviate

by 10pm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10pm/pseuds/10pm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you Draco."<br/>"I love you Hermione"<br/>"Obliviate." Draco twisted his wand, a gush of painful tears burning his skin fell. It was over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obliviate

Draco smiled, Hermione was in his arms at last, their sneaking around tired them out but it was worth it at the end of the day. No one could know. They were both not sure as to why they kept it a secret, Hermione was quite the closed book, she did not think it wise to share her personal life with the whole of Hogwarts, but Draco didn't mind. As long as his beautiful witch was in his arms he was happy.

"Darling." Draco started, running his slender fingers through the knots and locks of his beloved's hair.

"Yes?" Hermione looked up at Draco. Her head was on his lap, one hand intertwined with fingers and the other on her stomach. He smiled at her inquisitive face.

"I love you." His smile was genuine, her eyes, deep pools of brown, made him feel the warmth of autumn.

Hermione lay her head back into her previous position and gazed at the moonlit starry sky.

"It's beautiful, is it not?" Hermione said, not quietly enough to be a whisper, but was soft enough to match the mood.

" _La vida era como una noche sin luna,_  
 _Envuelto en las estrellas,_  
 _La belleza puede ser un buen susto,_  
 _Pero ahora estás en mis brazos."_

Draco sung. Holding Hermione in his arms made everything feel right. Everything felt right when he was with her, she made all his ihibitions go away when they were together, he could be himself. Not the cold devil most students knew, not the mother's boy his father and mother were acquainted with, but the boy who was in love. There was a sweet sadness in Draco's eyes, his gaze was not on Hermione or the sky anymore, but to his bare forearm. The mark had not fully faded yet, he did not want to see it anymore. He stopped and ran his fingers across Hermione's face, his own hair falling a little in front of his eyes.

"You're perfect, you know." Draco mumbled.

"So full of compliments..." Hermione's eyes closed, her heart was beating so fast, it was nights like these they treasured the most. The forbidden forest was beautiful at night, she vowed to herself to never forget the precious moments like these.

"We should get get going." Draco propped Hermione's head up slightly, promting her to sit up.

"You're right." Hermione felt a slight coldness in his voice, she wondered what brought this upon him.

"I'm okay sweetie." Draco already answered her question before he asked.

_

Draco escorted Hermione to the Gryffindor common room, unaware that Harry and Ron were a little behind them. Harry and Ron stayed silent, wanted to see what was going on between these seemingly odd pair.

"I love you Draco, you can tell me anything you know." Hermione felt Draco's arms embrace her. She breathed in, the smell of black licorice and metal engulfed her.

"I know that, Princess, I'll tell you tonight." Draco supposed he owed her an explanation for his change in mood. He smiled down at her.

Harry and Ron looked confused. They had not known of Hermione's feelings for Draco, let alone any boy. Not wanting to intrude, they hid behind a pillar, letting the couple say their goodbyes.

"Goodnight my dragon." Hermione left Draco's embrace, he kissed her slowly, and swiftly departed back to the Slytherin --common room, jacket in hard.

_

_Princess,_

_I am gravely sorry for my behavior. It was vulgar of me to act that way in your presence, sweetheart, forgive me. I only want to see you smile._

 

_Go to sleep sweetie._

 

Draco sent the letter through his owl and fell to his pillow. That night all that flooded him were the memories of the people he had killed.

_

**Author's Note:**

> The small verse that Draco sung can be translated to:
> 
> Life was like a moonless night,  
> Shrouded in the stars,  
> Beauty can be such a fright,  
> But now you're in my arms.


End file.
